


负心-14-山河瑟

by xiaofengcanyue_scc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofengcanyue_scc/pseuds/xiaofengcanyue_scc
Summary: 我觉得大概是春宵苦短日高起也成了敏感词了吧没车没车真没车





	负心-14-山河瑟

杨家村已经沦为一片火海，白衣道长逆着月光，飞灰扑落，迷了眼睛。

长老挥了下佛尘，荡开一片洁净，一如当年望城覆灭时，华发掌门挥出一片清净之地。

脚下是一群人嘈杂奔走，十几个背着弓弩的人来来往往，皆是白红色缎面衣袍，袖口袍边绣着滚滚千瓣莲花朵朵盛开，腰间俱是铜色令牌，嵌着星点翡翠，勾出一条隐约的暗纹，做工精湛。

唯一全身白袍的便是那入世弟子白子安了。

明心衫现太白之色，长老明白，白子安这孩子虽然功利心强了些，但确实在如他自己取的字那般，熄心止妄，尽力撇去名誉而去为天下苍生奋斗。

但也是那人人都避不开的利欲，让白无妄选择了于偌大江湖中，寄身于温王府，与六王爷交好。

白无妄身边是一个浑身漆黑的少年，若非那脸泛着病态的苍白，黑夜中几乎都瞅不见人影。

少年身前放着一把琴，琴身扁长，二十多根弦，确切的说，是一把瑟。

人来人往间夹杂着远处飞溅而来的星火碳灰，好不热闹。

只听白无妄叫那少年为“世子”。

“世子，为了两个宵小之辈，毁了一村，不妥吧？”

“有何不妥？不过一个弃村罢了。”

那黑衣少年眉清目秀，却带着挥之不去的阴郁之气，连带着那原本还有孩子气的脸竟然又些许扭曲，在黑夜中引起白无妄一阵不适，但他也知这孩子生就如此面貌，性子虽然杀伐果断，倒也好，说实话，是个做王的好料子。

“可若是还有人在里面，亦或是有人回来……”白无妄担忧道。

“若是有人，我手下自是能发现。”黑衣少年微微一笑，似是要让白无妄安心，但那笑容衬着他的面色有着说不出的诡异，他抬手在瑟上划过，弹出几声空灵之音，“我会安排人在此驻扎，若有归人，自会安顿，无妄莫要担心。”

白无妄轻笑一声，“世子想得这般周到，倒是子安多虑了。”

树枝上，长老无声无息看着那一黑一白两个身影，那黑衣少年周身有着微不可见的戾气环绕，明明论命数还是论脾性，白子安绝不会与这种人相谈甚欢的。

长老百思不得其解，直到黑衣少年拨动了手下的那张瑟,他便一眼认出了这瑟为何物。

山河瑟。

传闻是从极热之地取最坚硬的石材铸以琴身，以极寒之地冰蚕之丝为弦丝，一旦弦动，冰弦之清冽可令人清心安宁，烈岩之瑟身可令音传万里。

这瑟普一问世，引起惊天巨浪，有一修道的琴师当众弹奏，便惑人千万，聚众而起，天子震怒，伏尸百万，流血千里，令造琴者发觉了这堪称神器的弊端——若奏乐者心术不正，便可为祸四方。

琴音入魂，可控人心弦；

弦声肃杀，可撼山恸河。

如此妖孽的东西，圣上连同造琴师，在众目睽睽之下一同焚毁了。

只是不知为何，这山河瑟竟然出现在这少年手下，所幸着黑衣少年并非修道之士，也非习武之士，灵力内力皆薄弱，但是似乎对这东西天赋异灵，因此甚至可影响身为修道之人的白无妄。

可怜当年的绝世名器竟然沦为一件催眠之物啊。

长老无声地叹息道，忽而想到黎寒寂三年前入魔之事。

白子安刚入门时，明心衫呈灰白之色——应该说大部分弟子入门之时，皆呈灰色，白子安属上乘。而黎玥自始至终，都是一身白袍，纤尘不染。

却在一夜之间，衣袍遍黑，魔道出世，万骨成枯。

但是黎玥之事却是九王爷一手造就，虽然至今不知他用了什么法子。

兴许……又是王权之争？利益合作？

那这个世子与九王爷澜王的关系就又很大的考究价值了。

可左看右看上看下看，这个长相阴柔气质阴暗的小娃娃和那个执念彻骨求爱不得的痴情王爷半点都没相像之处，倒是这善于抚琴与眉宇间的忧郁与六王爷温王有些相似。

长老瞬间脑补出了一场“霸道王爷宠娇妻，温柔兄弟成赢家”的狗血皇室伦理剧情。

这如果写成话本能为武当赚不少香火钱吧？

不过如果写出来能不能活到赚钱的那一天就难说了……

当年黎玥实力不容小觑，被人诱导入魔之后更是一剑摧城，掌门以清心剑观心尘两样法器，才将他毫发无伤地救了下来，那如今的白子安呢？

情况未明，他既不能贸然现身，也不可贸然动手，若是又造就了一个黎玥，那可真是乱上加乱了。

直到那行人离去，长老又无声的叹了口气。

唉……贫道心甚累啊……

月色沉浮，鸟雀啼鸣。

偶有一声利器飞窜之音，全隐匿于那窸窣的枝叶间。

“道长，”念念好奇道，“那么黑你怎么知道树上有果子啊？”

黎寒寂头都没抬，道，“味道。”

——咦？有味道吗？

念念努力嗅了嗅，空气里全是深浅不一的桂花香。

——道长的嗅觉真敏锐啊。

“道长，”念念衣襟上兜着一小袋蘑菇，问道，“你怎么知道这儿有蘑菇啊？”

丛林间传来窸窸窣窣的杂音，黎寒寂继续往前，轻声道，“湿度。”

——道长竟然连湿度都能感觉到！

墨色的剑气带动刚刚削尖的树枝，在未怎么见过世面的女孩子惊愕的目光中，从那修长白皙的指尖一击窜出，打穿位于四个方向的四只山鸡。

而那人眼都没看过去，不过动了动手指。

——好厉害！

念念满心钦佩。

黎寒寂默默走过去拾起一串山鸡，另一只手里还拎着一堆果子。

“修道之人原来可以杀生食肉啊？”

“……”

“道长？”

“回去吧。”

 

见他已无心解答，念念只好失落地闭了嘴，默默跟在他身后。

怀春的少男少女都会不自觉地对喜欢的人多叨扰几句，以祈求对方的一丁点关注，哪怕明知这是一种无解的眷恋，也会如飞蛾扑火般毫不退缩，抓住那不可多得的温存。

女孩子本身就心思细腻，念念又在那水深火热的王府中生存至今，察言观色的能力虽然不能说出类拔萃，倒也绝非市井平民。此刻，她觉得眼前这个清冷的少年道长似乎和离开前有着些微的不同。  
更清淡，更沉稳。

如果说之前这小道长眸间是映入浅潭的月光澄澈透亮，那现在的小道长便是那天上的皓月，身后是一片深邃的夜空，皎洁又藏在光晕之下，难以看透。

念念脑海中忽然闪过昨晚一面之缘的黑袍道长。

明明是邪魅与清雅两种截然相反的气质，却有着微不可查的丝缕牵连。

二人赶回河边时，杨大已经昏昏沉沉睡了过去,慕清源赤着上身坐在火边，发绳早已脱落，长发如瀑般撒在后背，拖到地上，偶有几根随风越过肩头凑到火苗前，便即刻蜷缩卷曲了回来。

红光映在蜜色的肌肉上，泛起莹白的光泽，如暖玉一般，引得黎寒寂当下猛地一颤，瞳孔微缩，顿住了脚步。

“道长？”

念念跟在后面，见他莫名其妙地停下脚步，不由得出声问道。

黎寒寂撇开视线，若无其事地走到河边，仿佛视线中不存在那个人一般，开始认认真真地处理山鸡。

忽然手被握住。

苍白的指尖带着冰冷的温度，寒得人心疼，他不得不抬眼顺着那人优美的下颚曲线往上看，陷入那人温柔又低垂的眸光中。

“把衣服脱了，我来。”

那温柔低沉的嗓音中带着不可抗拒的强硬，从他手中接下脏臭的死鸡。

黎寒寂一把躲过，然后盯上那还缠着绷带的右手，意思不言而喻。

“那好，”慕清源面上划过轻浮的笑意，从后面虚揽住他，故意在他耳边吹气。

“你搞鸡，我搞你。”

伸手将那湿透的衣带扯开了。

少年的面上迅速染上一层薄红，却也只是顿了顿，然后一手扯下一把鸡毛。

褪下外袍腰封外衣，慕清源仔细将白衣抚平搭在树枝撑起的衣架上，然后去解他的中衣，鼻息有意无意打在他的脖颈处，指尖却不老实地从某些凸起上轻轻擦过，抚上那矫健的躯体。

随着躯体的一阵绷紧，墨色的剑气忽然带起极淡的波动，鸡毛飞扬，黎寒寂重重吸了口气。

少年常年藏在道袍下的皮肤白皙干净，略小的身材上全是匀称的肌肉，丝毫不显单薄，流畅的线条充满了力量感。

“师！父！”

黎寒寂面上一片薄红，眉头紧皱，一字一句隐忍地咬道，着重强调着二人的关系。

心中泛起一阵隐隐的刺痛。

慕清源收了手，拾起一旁之前串山鸡的树枝，当剑一挥，将地上三只收拾干净的山鸡一剑挑飞，狠狠贯穿黎寒寂手中的那只后，又刺出一剑，串过还在下落的山鸡，丢到了篝火上。

仿佛泄愤。

四只山鸡宛若破旧的布偶般，随着晃动的树枝摇摇欲坠，甚是可怜。

念念洗完蘑菇野果，回头便看到二人光着膀子默默烤串的场景。

只是这之间，似乎多了些许微妙的氛围。

吵架了？

念念将洗好串好的蘑菇一一插在篝火旁，默默猜到。

捏了捏手里软硬不一的果子，念念悄悄挑了颗最硬最青一看就最难吃的那种，仗着夜黑光弱看不清，大着胆子递给了慕清源。

“慕先生，刚洗好的，尝尝吧。”

“谢谢。”

慕清源毫无防备地接过，心里藏着事情也没看吃的是什么样的东西，一口咬了下去。

“噗！”

下一秒他仿佛含了一口滚烫的沸水一般，猛然将嘴里的东西吐了老远，咳嗽连连。

几乎同时，黎寒寂从地上弹起，猛然拍上他后背，慕清源又咳出嗓子里的酸汁，忽然抓住黎寒寂的手。

“没事……咳……”

黎寒寂才看清原来只是个未熟的果子。

念念慌忙道歉，说自己没注意挑拣随手给了一个，心里却几乎笑翻了天。

——这不是感情还挺好的吗？

——“他已有心悦之人。”

耳畔忽然响起昨日那一身黑袍的高冷道长淡漠又苦涩的嗓音。

念念看着眼前这对气氛忽然缓和不少的师徒，心底忽然有了一个苦涩又释然的猜测。

她自然不知道，倘若慕清源没有及时抓住黎寒寂，至少黎寒寂看向她的眼神必定有一瞬间极具攻击性。

慕安从不挑食，却对酸的东西毫无抵抗力，猛然酸一下的反应宛若嗑了一颗毒药一般，将黎寒寂吓得不轻。

火上的山鸡不知何时变脆了，散发着诱人的香气，慕安也不讲究，拔剑削下来两只鸡腿，一只递给念念一只递给黎寒寂。

念念盯着那明明还烫嘴，骨头处却被冻成冰骨的鸡腿，觉得异常新奇。黎寒寂瞟了一眼，看向那人仿佛什么都不知道的笑意，默不作声地接了过去，心里翻了个大白眼。

——拿霜寒当菜刀，千年玄铁要哭了好吗？

咬下去的时候，油汁四溢，满口香嫩，但总觉得少了点味儿，忽然听慕安道，“寒寂啊，道士不是不可杀生吗？”

黎寒寂动作生生一顿，差点咬到自己的舌头。

慕清源面上维持着好学生请教的认真姿态，心里简直要笑疯了。

——小样儿，和我斗？

在口头上，黎玥向来是吃亏的那个，更可况现在的黎霁月又是他徒弟的身份，这个便宜，他不占够，枉为人师啊！

想当年黎玥作为入世弟子，也处处遵循山上的礼数教养，荤腥不沾，注重仪表，作息规律，但是自从管了望城这档子事，他那作息与教养全乱了套。

且不说那一城的伤患需要他没日没夜的照看，光那城墙外的寒光乍现与戎马嘶鸣，便足以让他彻夜不眠忧心不止。他虽然明白那敌国的将领昏庸愚钝，才迟迟攻克不下只有慕安一人固守的城门，可人海战术也不是谁都能抗下来的，有时百姓无要紧事时，亦或是城外那纵横的剑气开始不稳时，他便义无反顾地冲出城墙，任由一身白袍沾染了沙场血污。

杀生这种事，本就逃不过世道轮回因果循环。

他们若不屠尽那千百士卒取那敌将性命，那愚笨却凶残的将军必要踏平这座弃城，将一城无辜百姓沦为铁骑之下的亡魂无数。

然而最后的最后，望城还是没能逃过弃城的命运。

被救了他们的战神亲手所毁。

黎寒寂一把将手里的食物塞到了那人嘴里，一句话也不说就要走开。

“我开玩笑的，霁月你别当真！”慕清源慌忙拔出鸡腿，暗道糟糕玩笑开过了，他知晓黎寒寂的心结所在，一把拉住他，“我知道入世弟子无所谓这些，是个人就要吃肉，身在江湖又怎能避开恩怨？但是你们道家不是讲究道法自然吗？这人也是自然啊，已经发生的事情便是命中避不开的劫难，倒不如来一起想想怎么办。”

说着他晃了晃手里的鸡腿，“这只鸡命中注定要进我们肚子，倒不如啊——”

他猛地一用劲，黎寒寂猝不及防地被他拽下去，鸡腿被如法炮制地塞进他的嘴里，他笑着说完接下来的话，“——好好享用！”

黎寒寂被他按到腿上好一阵挣扎，两个人又都是寸缕不着，闹腾间便在彼此身上留下道道浅浅淡淡的红印，看得念念目瞪口呆。

原来……道长……和……慕先生……还有这么孩子气的一面啊……

黎寒寂忽然反应过来旁边还有人，慌忙推开他，尴尬地拾过一颗果子放在嘴边轻轻啃了起来。慕清源则权当无事发生，继续美滋滋地啃着鸡肉。

有人肯为他放下清规戒律，他自然美滋滋的。

初见黎玥的时候，那真是一个不食人间烟火仙风道骨的仙人，衣袍飘然无风自动，不眠不休，食饮甚少，且清一色为素食淡味。但是他也明白众生疾苦，江湖儿女，无肉不欢，向来也没说过慕安什么。二人在一起后，慕安为了他也刻意少食荤腥了，直到那日夜不休的战争结束后，慕安一头栽倒在他怀里，黎玥才知晓这人强撑的神勇之下，是如何的疲惫不堪，于是那日之后，黎玥便破了戒，顿顿不缺肉，不但让慕安吃，他自己也陪着吃。

本来只是为了让慕安不要再动陪他吃素的念头了，没曾想这辟谷多时的身体竟然依旧对这肉味有着尘世的眷恋，黎玥也没多想，反正算是陪他一起了，然而慕安却在每日的饭菜中尝出了不妥。

——“寒寂兄，你这辣子鸡丁也太辣了吧？！”

——“辣子鸡丁本不就是辣吗？”

——“那你这红烧鱼也是辣的啊！”

——“抱歉，放多了。”

——“道长……您能告诉我小葱拌豆腐里面为什么会有辣椒面吗？！”

——“……咳。”

——“噗咳咳咳！黎玥！白面馒头夹心成甜品就算了，里面放辣椒酱什么情况？辣椒不要钱吗？！”

——“……”

——“卧槽你不要这样一脸无辜又正经地啃辣馒头啊辣就说出来喝点水我们下次做饭注意点啊！”

——“……”

——“喂你辣到不会说话了？”

——“……不辣啊。”

——“……你赢了。”

得，原来破了戒的道长竟然这样的重口！

虽然每次他觉得辣的菜，黎玥都不会再放太多辣椒，但黎玥总会在新菜中变着花样想让他接受辣椒的魅力。

于是慕安每顿饭后都要跑去护城河里去安抚一下被辣椒支配的恐惧。

慕安端详着被自己啃了一半的山鸡，想着这深山老林里，哪儿可以找到辣椒面呢？

忽然的惊叫呻吟传来，杨大在昏睡中惊喘连连，显然是梦到了什么恐惧至极的事情，三人慌忙过来，慕安唤了一声，“阿大！”

没醒，继续喊。

“杨大！醒醒！”

杨大不知是被晃醒的还是被喊醒的，面色煞白，惊魂不定，喘出两个字。

“琴声！”

“琴声？”三人面面相觑，凝神细听了好一会儿，除了鸟鸣水声，并无其他异常的声响。

定是那杀人的琴音给这孩子造成了过大的心理阴影了。

慕安沉思道，“阿玥，方才在杨家村，你说那琴是何琴？”

“……”黎寒寂向来在外人面前波澜不惊的神态忽然一沉，道，“山河瑟。”

他的声音依旧平稳，但慕清源能从那平静的语调中听出些许说不清道不明的抗拒。

“山河瑟，弦鸣而天子怒，伏尸百万，流血千里，天下大乱。”黎寒寂叹了口气，解释道，“一弦弹出，撼山恸河，乱人心曲，是为山河瑟。”

顿了顿，他又道，“只是这奏乐之人似乎精通迷惑之道，内力不足，故而刚刚拨弦之音虽然肃杀，却并无多大杀伤力。但是他的迷惑之道也很一般，无法撼动心性坚定之人，所以才会在师父你体内扎入银针。”

闻言慕清源抬手看了下那早已结痂的针孔。

黎寒寂缓缓附上左腕凹陷处的内关穴，上面有个已经愈合的并不明显的，却无论如何都无法消失的针孔。

那是银针至少滞留体内个把月所留下的难以磨灭的伤痕。

所谓江湖事能窥天下势，如今整个江湖都暗潮涌动，表面上朝野泾渭分明，朝堂人不惹江湖事，江湖人不犯朝堂忌，但若是六王爷这样位高权重又广交义士的这样的一个重要的连接枢纽一旦崩溃，天下必乱。

可所有的问题都能和温王殿下扯上丝丝缕缕的关系，他们仿佛置身偌大的蛛丝中，粘稠的蛛网遍布周身，分不清此刻身处边缘，还是布局者的脚下，蛛网之心。

黎寒寂想起了三年前他离开望城后，那无比黑暗的一段经历，身体便不由自主回忆起了那些痛彻心扉的酷刑与折磨，浑身都抑制不住地微微打颤。

只是那幅度太过细微，火光微弱，并无人注意到。

“可六王爷弹得是瑶琴啊？”慕安道。

“既然有人可以造出山河瑟，仿造出一个山河琴，也并非不可能。”

慕清源还想在说些什么，他实在不愿意相信能一曲共鸣的人会怀有什么可能令社稷不安的歹心，可事实摆在眼前，无论他想不想，温王都逃不了关系。

杨大窝在他怀里，像个婴孩一般祈求庇护，他神色黯然。

“你早就听出温王的琴音不对了，是吗？”

不然为何会忽然摔杯打断？

黎寒寂默默点了点头。

“何处不对？”

“温王府有太多的不对劲。”黎寒寂并未正面回答他的问题。

“比如？”慕清源不解道。

“白无妄师兄。”他回道，“师兄不管如何，绝不会呆在温王府。”

“霁月对温王府的情况很熟悉？”

“……”黎寒寂顿了下，忽然奶声道，“师父告诉我的呀。”

慕清源：“……？？？”

慕清源被这一声嫩得几乎能掐出水来的少年音激得狠狠打了个哆嗦，一想起这具少年的躯壳里是和他相差无几的黎玥，一阵鸡皮疙瘩便抖了下来，却还是强颜欢笑端着个架子，咬牙切齿道，“为师何时说过？”

“六王爷广交天下人士，温王府鱼龙混杂，更有方才那用琴控人心怀不轨之人，无妄师兄最烦这种人了，绝不会与其同居一檐。”

“所以你看到白无妄，便警觉了？”

“嗯……”

黎寒寂攥紧了拳头，嗯得敷衍又躲闪，极度不走心的那种。

明显不是真话。

头上忽然敷上一片温暖，黎寒寂抬头，却被揉了一头湿发，也不知道这人什么时候有了摸他头的习惯，慕清源笑道，“知道了。”

有些事情，只能成为一个人深埋心中的秘密，即便是最亲密的人也无权去碰触。

黎玥明白，慕安也明白。

所以黎玥并没有以年少的身份去询问慕安的一身伤疾因何所至，只是履行一个医者的责任与爱人的相伴。同样的，慕安也不会去询问黎玥究竟经历了什么，为何不愿坦诚相见。

你不说，我便不会问，但我会一直陪着你，直到你愿意告诉我的那一天。

或许便是一种镌刻于灵魂之上的信任吧。

虽然不会去问，但总是会不住地去想，到底他离开的那段时间，慕安经历了什么？他清楚地知道以慕安的能力，若非自己隐姓埋名，放眼江湖，能与之相抗的肉体凡胎，寥寥无几。  
话说这人为何隐姓埋名，黎寒寂也从来没问过。

守下望城这样一件惊天大事，他都不愿告诉百姓他姓甚名谁，唯有当黎玥到来，几次三番表明要与他并肩作战，他们才互道姓名。

还好他来了。

黎玥无数次庆幸着。

他不敢想象，若他没将入世之地选在两国交战之地，亦或者错过了这座城，慕安会怎样。

或许会战死沙场，一身功名无人知；亦或是功成身退，却也剩不下多少时日了。

手忽然被握上，慕清源双手包上他紧握的拳头，隔着自己的手，虔诚地轻吻了一下。

一如当年每次黎玥为他担惊受怕时所做的安抚那般，不过这次却没有直接碰触。

那嘴唇的触感并没有传来，倒是丝丝的热气透过指缝传来，如隔靴搔痒般在心里抓挠。

黎寒寂慌忙看向杨大与念念，发现念念正在与杨大相谈甚欢，他又顺着那骨节分明的手掠过肌肉匀称的臂膀，惊疑地对上那人浅笑又有些戏谑的眼神。

仿佛刚刚碰到了什么琼汁蜜酿般，慕清源又伸出舌尖轻舔了一下唇瓣。

原本这动作就带着些许挑逗，偏偏此刻二人又没穿衣服。黎寒寂“唰”地红了脸，猛地抽回手，移开视线。

慕清源没再继续撩拨，有些事情，要徐徐渐进，不能逼得太紧，光是确定了小黎子能对他如此这般有反应，便足够他神清气爽了。

于是他转头便加入了二徒弟与念念的闲聊中。

黎寒寂心中不由得松了口气，但同时也有种失落蔓延。  
荒郊野外，落水逃生，这熟悉的场景仿佛回到了三年前，二人被琼瑶郡主逼出城的那段悲剧的起始岁月。

那时二人匆匆找了一个山洞遮风避雨，烤干湿衣，大大方方全褪了的剑客一眼便看穿了道长的拘谨，便玩心大发，嬉闹间，不知谁点了谁的火，事情就往愈发荒唐的境地发展了去。

皮肤上清晰的齿痕，耳畔边软糯低沉的呻吟，那沾染了桃红的眸色一反那人往日的凛冽，满地白浊与粘腻……

那一夜的旖旎至今历历在目，仿佛漫山桃花，芳香遍野，只为此开。

黎寒寂原本低垂的眼眸，不知何时缓缓粘到了只穿了一件亵裤的剑客身上，浅色的薄唇一张一合，对着同样不着衣衫的杨大与只着了里衣的念念喋喋不休着什么，时而把玩着自己的发尾寻思着什么，  
忽然觉得一阵烦躁不安。

深吸了一口气，黎寒寂开始默背起了清心诀，

清心如水，清水既心。

微风无起，波澜不惊。

幽篁独坐，长啸鸣琴。

禅寂入定，毒龙遁形。

我心无窍，天道酬勤。

我义凛然，鬼魅皆惊。

我情豪溢，天地归心。

我志扬迈，水起风生。

天高地阔，流水行云。

清心治本，直道谋身。

至性至善，大道天成。

来来回回背了不知几遍，这些清心寡欲的字眼却在他意识里渐渐拼凑出了“心水波澜独龙长啸”的那夜的画面，魔鬼一般的“轻拢慢捻抹复挑，从此君王不早朝”的诡异拼接。

黎寒寂深深叹了口气。

当真是“春宵苦短日高起”啊……

“嗯……不错！”

慕清源的声音忽然在他身边炸开，让忽然放弃清心诀并且开始回忆某些龌龊事情的黎寒寂吓得差点跳起来，他一脸懵问道，“什么？”

“皋兰被径， 修竹娟娟。古者阴阳和，风雨时，其来祈祈然而不暴疾。”慕清源一脸雀跃，又揉了把黎寒寂的头发，“读书多就是好，名字张口就来，就叫皋祈吧。”

黎寒寂：“……？？？？？”

原来杨大想要报仇，慕清源寻思着若是顶着“杨”姓出去怕是要被人怀疑，不如改个名字，但是又不知道该取什么名字，念念与杨大又没念过多少书，思来想去，便来问状似发呆的黎寒寂了。

没曾想，黎寒寂那句自暴自弃的“春宵苦短日高起”被他自己嘟囔了出来，又因为声音太小，慕清源只听到了后面两个字

于是一锤定音了杨大的新名字。

皋祈。

黎寒寂：“……”

黎寒寂额角隐隐跳了一下，默默不再说话。

他决定继续装不知道这个名字怎么来的。

“那师父，我的字呢？”杨大……额……皋祈一脸兴奋与期待的望着慕清源，慕清源笑道，“字啊，要等到皋祈成人后自己取，用来表达自己的意志，让人一听，就明白你志在何方。”

“皋祈的志向就是成为像师父这样厉害的人，然后为杨家村报仇雪恨！”少年还带着孩子气的削瘦面庞上神色坚定，“我要字大侠！”

慕清源一下没忍住笑了，揉上了皋祈的头，“什么都像我信我，我问你，村口一颗老树下有一个坑，坑里我看到了你的布老虎和小时候的棉被什么的，是不是你挖的？”

“是啊。”皋祈扬起一张小脸，兴冲冲道，旋即又想到了自己家破人亡，神色又黯然了下去，“弟弟们出去了，我一个人无聊，就想起来师父给我讲的老妖婆的故事，就像找她玩。”

这下不光黎寒寂盯着他，连念念都难以置信地看向了他，虽然极力遏制，但那眼中明明白白写着：“你怎么又坑害小朋友？”

“我没乱讲故事！”慕清源慌忙摆手，“这孩子小时候听说老妖婆喜欢抓不好好睡觉的小孩子，本来就失眠，我看他害怕，就告诉他，老妖婆其实是个孤独寂寞的老奶奶，她只是想来和他一起玩的……”

“所以……”黎寒寂揉了下额头，犹豫了一下还是若无其事地叫出了那个名字，“……皋祈就挖了个其实是抓老妖婆的，没想到抓活了一个师父。”

“是救不是抓，”慕清源一手搂上小徒弟，笑眯眯地看着黎寒寂，“不也救了你吗？”

他眸色阴晴不定，在慕清源与皋祈之间来回游动，看得皋祈一阵寒意，看得慕清源笑意盈盈，然后默默翻了个白眼，去拨那篝火了。

念念无奈望天。

这醋味，够吃几波酸辣汤和饺子了？

————————————————————————————————

我又码偏了？？？

主线又往下一章推了OTZ

实在是皋祈这个名字太有魔性了哈哈哈哈

当时和道长讨论杨大该名的时候忽然提到了：锄禾日当午&春宵苦短日高起

让我俩都笑到不行哈哈哈哈哈哈

还有听完“自挂东南枝”之后真是满脑子古诗词开火车哈哈哈哈（高中生为了你们的语文成绩请不要去听“自挂东南枝”，你的语文会坏的23333333）

江州司马青衫湿，宣城太守知不知。

轻拢慢捻抹复挑，从此君王不早朝。

后宫佳丽三千人，铁杵磨成绣花针。

垂死病中惊坐起，笑问客从何处来。

魔鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
